Not as Easy as We Thought
by TotallyObsessive
Summary: When 3 undercover Akatsuki members come to Konoha, they expect their mission to be easy. But when someone catches onto their plan, they relize this may not be as easy as they thought and that they must quickly collect what they came for, Naruto. [stopped]
1. Prologue: The Travelers

"This is going to be too easy" The others nodded knowing very well what was in store for them. After all there was no task to hard for the Akatsuki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm moving in" the blonde said into the headset, target in sight.

All right but be careful. We don't know how he'll react"

"Right" the blonde nodded as he closed the gap between him and their target. He pounced.

"I've got him!"

"Good job Naruto. Now let's go return this cat to his rightful owner." The other two nodded as all three of them set off towards the Hokage's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is the tenth cat we've had to rescue yet it's always been the same fuzz ball!"

"Naruto calm down, if you really want-" Tsunade paused redirecting his attention to the door. There was another knock and then the door opened.

"Lady Tsunade you have some visitors" A young women reported. Tsunade nodded

"Bring them in Shizune" Shizune nodded and hurried out. In what seemed like seconds later Shizune came back three teenagers no older than Naruto himself walked in behind her.

"And who are you?" Tsunade asked. A slim girl stepped forward. She had long brunette hair in two loose pony tails her bangs dangling infront of her face she was wearing a black dress like the one Sakura wore when she was younger. It had blood red trimming instead of white and she wore black bandages as shorts and had on long black gloves going up to her elbows. She had weapon pouches and black ninja sandals but wore no headband symbolizing a village she belonged to.

"My brothers and I" she said blankly, her storm gray eyes glancing at the two boys behind her "Are travelers. We came across your village and were hoping that we might be able to… stay a while" The two boys nodded. They were in similar attire to the girl. First the one that seemed to be the oldest had seemingly black, short cut hair with onyx eyes to match, he was dressed in common black pants along with a long sleeved fishnet shirt being worn underneath a blood red shirt. The last and shortest of the siblings had shaggy brown hair his eyes also cold onyx he wore black shorts and a sweater with a blood red t-shirt underneath. Now besides that they all followed the same color pattern, both brothers held weapon pouches and classic black ninja shoes as well. Yet still no headband.

"I see. I am Tsunade fifth Hokage of Konohagakure. It is alright for you to stay and rest. How long were you planning to visit our town." The three smirked and Kakshi frowned something was defiantly wrong

"As long as it takes"


	2. And so it begins

**TotallyObsessive: Hey everyone so if you read my profile you know that this is only my first story on fanfiction and I have stories on quizilla. Either way I hope you enjoy this story. Please Review, Flames are fine and criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other Kishimoto originals, if I did I would be the happiest girl in the world**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Don't you think that was a little bit creepy? I mean come on 'as long as it takes.' You might as well add lighting and throw in an evil laugh. You could of blown our cover"

"Oh Shut up Diso. Besides I saved us didn't I?"

"Yeah yeah Midonaitto (me-done-a-eat-toe) 'as long as it takes for us to rest and get re-supplied' whatever"

"Both of you drop it, we have a job to do" the other two nodded and they quickly left their room.

Now the Akatsuki usually didn't stay in a town for to long. They would come, complete their task, and leave, but you see these were not any ordinary Akatsuki members. These three were hired especially for this kind of mission. Undercover. Three simple teenagers without a past, they had very unusual powers and even more unusual secrets. They weren't live in members but when called for by the leader and given the right "persuasion" they would complete almost any task. They stuck together like glue and were **very** powerful.

"Now remember, you two are too serious so, loosen up, we're teenagers so we've go to act like it if we want to fit in" Diso is the eldest out of the trio and he is probably the least mature. He is 17 years old.

"That'll be easy all we have to do is act like you" Midonaitto replied. She is the second eldest and the most responsible of the three. Don't let this fool you though; she is the jokester of the group hands down. She is 15 years old.

"Alright let's go! This is gonna be fun" Diviru is the youngest of the siblings. He is a sore loser but loves a good game. Because of this he makes a game out of everything, even war. He is 13 years old.

They walked down the street taking in their surroundings. Mido twiddled a card between her finger, inspecting her inviornment.

"Don't bother Mido there's no good 'puppets' for you here"

"It doesn't help to look Divi, besides there's something interesting" she pointed to a field up ahead where what seemed to be a gathering of young ninja's and their sensei's was taking place.

"Let's go" Mido and Divi nodded at their eldests' command and proceeded to walk towards the field with mock curiosity

"Hey look Kakashi sensei, It's those three kids from earlier!" Kakashi turned towards the direction Naruto was facing and indeed there stood the three mysterious figures from before. They were approaching cautiously as if they were unsure of what they were about to face.

'Something is definitely wrong with these three' he thought to himself, what reasoning he had? None but something about them made him very uneasy. But Kakashi was quickly cut from his thoughts as the siblings came to halt infront of him.

"Hi I'm Naruto" the blonde said holding out his hand. Diso and Mido looked at it strangely but Divi shrugged it off shaking the boys hand with a smile on his face.

'Oh he's good' Kakashi frowned

"Hey I'm Div- OW! What was that for?" Diviru asked his older sister. She pulled him aside

"Do you wanna give away our identities!? make up a new name baka!"

"Right, right sorry" they walked back over to the group. Divi grabbed Naruto's hand

"I'm Reiji. And this is my older brother, Kuriffu. And my older sister Akira" he pointed to his siblings as they were introduced

"Nice to meet you. Hey you want to meet all of my friends? We're training cause you see we're ninja's but I'm sure no one would mind. Come on you'll love them. Well most of them" Mido twitched

'Will this kid _ever _shut up?' she sighed as they approached 11 other kids about Divis' age and four adults that were all rather… interesting.

"Everybody this is Reiji. Akira, and Kuriffu" Naruto said happily they looked at Naruto some stared, others nodded and the rest waved with big grins on there faces

'Ninja's should not be this happy' Diso and Mido agreed as their faces twisted into a frown

"Alright guys this is my team, Sasuke- teme, Sakura- chan and Kakashi sensei" the three nodded in understanding as Naruto continued

"Hi I'm Rock Lee!" Diso jumped back. Obviously startled by this kids enthusiasim. Naruto nodded

"Right, Right. This is Rock Lee, Tenten, and there sensei Gai"

"A Hyuga huh?" Neji looked at Mido and scoweled

"What of it?"

"Oh nothing, just that I'd really love to play you sometime" she smirked

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is"

"Alright, let's go"

"Ah yes the power of youth but, why don't we let Naruto finish introducing everyone?" Neji and Mido nodded so Naruto continued

"Ok so this is Hinata"

"Another Hyuga?"

"Y-yes I am"

"How bout doubbles? Me and Akira against you and Neji?" Diso offered

"um are y-you sure? I mean I don't want to-"

"Don't worry about it, they'll be fine. We may not be ninja's but we know how to handle ouselves" Divi reasured

"Alright so if I could continue"

"S-sorry Naruto"

"That's ok Hinata. So this is Kiba, Shino, and their sensei Kurenai"

'There are a lot of clan heirs here Mido. You could have a lot of new puppets if you want' Diso said to Mido telepathically. All the siblings could talk like that and they weren't playing they knew all about these kids.

'Yes although Neji is far stronger than Hinata the actual heir to the clan. He would make a fine addition to my army along with _most_ of the other but I'm waiting for the winning combination.' Diso nodded

"And lastly, this is Asuma-sensei , Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji"

'There I found the garenteed winning combo'

'Shika, ino, Cho?'

'Didn't you know Diso? That combination wins every time in any card game'

'I see where your going. So what do we do?'

'Follow my lead. You here that Divi?'

'Completely.'

'Good then let's go'

"Shika, Ino, Cho. You know that's an a 100 winning combination in a very popular card game?" they nodded.

"You know why don't we have a little fight of our own after we're finished with the prostigious Hyugas?" Divi suggested again

"What makes you think you'll win?" Neji snapped at them. Diso shrugged

"Who knows but it might happen"

"Your not even ninja's how could you possibly win?"

"N-Neji"

"You have a point but it wouldn't hurt to try. Who knows we might pull through"

"So do the three of you agree?" team ten looked at each other and nodded

"Your on!" Ino said energetically

"Awsome. So are the Hyugas ready" Mido asked anxiously

"Let's go" Neji, Hinata, Mido and Diso walked to the middle of the training field

"Alright well if your sure there's no backing out now"

"Oh we're sure" Mido smirked. Asuma nodded and headed towards the field

"Begin" he yelled as he jumped away. No one moved as the Hyuga duo stood in their stances. Mido laughed

"What's so funny?" Neji asked in curious rage.

"Nothing it's just, this is going to be fun"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**TotallyObsessive: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not that exciting yet but the next chapter has a fight seen that I hope you'll all enjoy. Reviews and suggesttions are welcome .---------


	3. Playing with the Hyuga's

**TotallyObsessive:** ok so here is the third chapter to my story. The big fight scene! Are new secrets discovered? Are our hero… villains identities blown? Well you'll just have to read on to find out Also I found it rather confusing the personal thought and the telepathy so now the telepathic talking is represented by this **( thought)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other of Kishimotos' creations. If I did I would give Kiba a cookie .

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** - 

"Come on do you really expect us to make the first move?"

"Actually yes" Neji said to Mido

"Alright but you asked for it" Diso smirked as the two eldest siblings disappeared from sight. Neji smirked

"You'll have to do better than that to beat us. Hinata- sama" he looked over at hinata who nodded as they both activated their byakugan.

"Like you said, you'll have to do better than that to beat us" the two Hyugas looked around but could see no one. Then Neji flew backwards into a tree.

"Come on your not even trying" Mido whined. Neji growled to himself as he slowly got up.

"Alright let's get serious then" Neji charged towards Mido prepared to use his gentle fist attack. Everyone watched, not daring to blink as Hinata joined Neji in his assult. As Neji reached Mido she appeared behind him.

"Woah! Did she use a substitution or did she run there!?" Naruto screamed amazed

"I don't know Naruto I can't tell either! I didn't even blink!" Sakura seemed just as amazed

"There's something not right about these three" Kakashi mumbled to himself as he continued to watch the fight taking place.

Neji and Hinata attacked with all they had but still couldn't get an attack in.

"These guys are definitely toying with us Hinata- sama" Hinata nodded in agreement as the two stood back to back looking for any sign of their opponents. Suddenly Mido and Diso appeared looking rather bored. Neji lunged at the two and successfully got an attack in only for them to poof and turn into smoke.

"Damn, it's just a clone"

"Neji, over there!" Neji turned to where Hinata's attention was directed to see the two siblings still the same bored expressions plastered on their faces

"Ok now it's our turn to attack" Hinata's eyes went wide but then she tilted her head looking rather confused. Neji started to chuckle.

"How do you plan on beating us with that little playing card" Mido frowned

"What you don't like it?" she asked childishly

"N-No it's not t-that, it's j-just…"

"You can't actually expect to win using that little card" Neji stated in an I'm-so-much-smarter-than-you way.

"Well if it's the size that's bothering you, then what if I made it bigger?" Diso smirked as Mido placed her first two fingers together. The card spun around in the air and quickly grew 20 times its normal size. Now it was bigger than Neji and the other genins.

"Ok so you made the card bigger, big deal"

"Alright that's it!" Mido screamed. Suddenly the card rose in the sky and spun around.

"What the-"

"Stop interrupting! Just watch" She smirked along with Diso who was now sitting on the ground bored. The card stopped spinning and came down where it landed flat on the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow

"I don't know but something is about to happen."

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"Shhh Sakura just watch" Sakura nodded and again fixed her eyes on the battle

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Shino do you think Hinata is going to be ok?"

"I don't know"

"Well why don't you just watch Kiba"

"Right sorry Sensei" Kiba apologized

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Use the power of youth!"

"Lee shut up!"

"Right Tenten-san sorry!"

"Uh" she slapped her forehead

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suddenly the card levitated itself again and flew towards Neji and hinata it's razor edge glistening in the suns rays.

"I-is that a-a"

"Blade? Yes it is Hinata" Diso got up from the ground and brushed himself off.

"Mi-Akira don't get out of hand with this"

"Don't worry Kuriffu. I'm just going to teach this _jerk_ a lesson"

(Mido seriously your gonna blow our cover)

(Don't lecture me Diso!)

(Fine I won't but just watch what your doing)

(No worries)

The single card then broke into two, then four, then eight and so on until there were about two dozen smaller cards heading straight towards the Hyuga duo. Neji used his rotation to deflect the on coming objects, but it was no use the cards only came back 5 times faster. Now since Mido wasn't trying to kill anyone, yet, none of the hits were fatal but merely exhausted and cut up the opponents. In this case Neji and Hinata. Hinata lay on her side breathing heavily Neji was on his stomach but still struggled to get up.

"You don't know when to give up do you Hyuga?" Diso said smugly

"It's not over yet" Neji said barley above a whisper

"You know Hyuga, you've got courage, spunk, strength and, you really don't know when to give up. I like that about you" Mido smirked

(Mido I know what your thinking) Diso started. Mido just smirked

(Mido don't do it!) Divi cut in but it was too late for that. Mido quickly pulled out another card just as Neji finally rose to his feet. She threw the card at Neji so the face was pointing towards him. But what only Neji could see was that the card had no face. He couldn't explain what it was but it was as if his body froze. He could do nothing but wait as the card quickly approached, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Divi, Mido's going for it we have to stop her)

(I know Diso we can't let her blow our cover) Diso nodded

(Go) and in the blink of eye Diso and Divi jumped off. Divi quickly pinned Mido to the ground breaking her concentration. While Diso conjured a sword, very similar to Zabuza's, out of thin air. He jumped in front of Neji, and quickly sliced the card down the middle causing a shriek to erupt from Mido's mouth.

"Asuma-sensei what's wrong with Akira?" Ino asked

"I don't know she must some how be linked to that card" he said stroking his beard

"But Asuma I thought they weren't ninja's how is that possible?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Shikamaru sighed, why couldn't they just give him straight forward answers? But sure enough Kurenai supported Hinata as did Lee with Neji and they both struggled to stand, who were slowly followed by the three mysterious siblings. But as Shikamaru finally opened his mouth he was cut off,

"I thought the three of you weren't ninja's" As Kakashi beat him to the question. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And why did Akira scream when Kuriffu cut the card?"

"And how could you possibly beat Neji!?" Tenten added

"Woah woah one question at a time"

"First we're not ninja's"

"Then how were you-"

"No we're…not we never became official ninja's although we did train hard enough to become one"

"As I can tell your strength is far beyond genin level. But what I really want to know" Kakashi started. The siblings held their breath but again mocked curiosity

"What's the secret behind those cards?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**TotallyObsessive:** Alright so I know I end all my chapters in cliff hangers but it really does build up the suspense nyeh? So I hope you liked the chapter and will continue to read and review Also my older brother would like to tell the readers that the three OC's are based off of real people.


	4. 100 percent win Garenteed! Taking a Turn

**TotallyObsessive:** Alright so here is the next chapter NAEAWT where the plot will twist taking an unusual turn. Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone from Naruto or any other Kishimoto creations. If I did I would make Neji apologize to Hinata.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"The cards?'

"Yeah that's what I said" Kakshi frowned as they evaded the question

"You see my family always thought I was the jokester, always pulling pranks and being what they believed "childish" so when we began training decided I to use these cards." Mido answered

"Ok…But that doesn't answer my question." Kakashi stated

"I asked, what the secret was, In other words, what do they do and how does it work?"

"You see…I cannot give away that secret, kinda like a magician, but they do many things that many people would only dream of. As for how they work, the cards are kind of like a part of me they are linked through charka and energy." Kakashi nodded

"So is the next group ready?" Diso asked as his sword vanished. The team again looked at each other, this time unsure.

"heh, well I don't"

"No way Ino, you guys got yourselves into this, you are no way going back on your word now, no matter how strong, and scary they may be" Asuma's smile turned into a frown

"Well good luck" he grinned. His students sighed.

'Just great' they thought as they slumped over to the empty field

"Begin" Asuma yelled once again, as he hopped away

"So why is it that you're all so eager to fight us?" Shikamaru asked coolly

"We just wanted to see if Akira's knowledge of the cards was right" Divi Shrugged

"Who knows, Shika Ino Cho might actually be a 100 percent winning combination" he added. Mido looked around.

"D-Reiji cut the chat, Deer boys missing." Divi looked around

"Shit" he mumbled

"Diso watch out. Guys stop their just trying to distract us" Mido warned, but it was too late

"Got cha!" Diso looked up and sure enough he was trapped by Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu

(Good going, their falling right into our trap) Mido and Diso mentally nodded

"Ino, Go" Ino moved at Shikamaru's command and formed the seal necessary for her mind transfer jutsu, as choji prepared him self for his human boulder. Mido slowly pulled another playing card out of her pouch.

'Come on' she thought ready for some action.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino screamed

"Perfect. Reiji get ready!"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be" he said crouching down. Mido threw her now enlarged card as Ino mind headed straight for Diso.

"Ino!" Choji screamed as Ino's mind went right into Mido's card. Trapped.

"What just happened to Ino?" Kiba asked breathlessly

"I t-think her mind got t-trapped in Akiras's card" Hinata whispered

"Arrgg! HUMAN BOULDER!" Choji screamed in anger heading straight towards Divi. Divi smirked.

(Alright Little bro, time to show your stuff)

(Don't worry guys I won't let you down)

(You better not) Mido threatened. Divi nodded just as Choji approached him, full speed.

"Come on Choji" Shikamaru called out to his best friend

"What out of chakra already?" Diso taunted. Shikamaru growled to himself

"Now Rei!" Divi jumped up above Choji and formed his hand into a fist quickly punching down towards Choji sending the 'plump' boy tunneling into the ground.

"Did he just?" Neji nodded slowly as Tenten stopped mid question

"He stopped Choji" Naruto said in disbelief

"Yeah that kids strong. I wouldn't mind fighting one of them" Sasuke agreed

"But Sasuke- kun, You'll get hurt'' Sasuke said a simple 'Hn' in response because as we know Sakura is to dense to notice she called Sasuke weak.

"Two down one to go" Mido smirked as she turned to Shikamaru speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone gulped awaiting what was in store for Shikamaru. Shikamaru shook taking a step back.

"Diso before you finish off Shika here, why don't we reunite him with his team mate first?" Diso smirked as Divi easily picked up Inos' limp body and headed over to his siblings.

"Shika we're going to give you your teammate back on one condition" Mido whispered, Shikmaru gulped

"What is the condition?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is she telling him? Asuma you might want to stop-"

"Kurenai wait, let's see what he does" Kakashi scratched his chin

'What does Asuma expect him to do? And what are these three planning. I can't help but think there is defiantly something wrong with them' he thought. Slowly Shikamaru nodded his head. Obviously agreeing to what they were telling him. Diso nodded in Mido's direction, she smiled and pulled out a card.

"Your friend is a queen huh?" Shikamaru frowned

"She sure acts like it"

"Alright stand back kid" Mido tossed the card on the ground as a blue stream of light went soaring right into Ino, sending her body backwards. She sat up scratching her head

"Woah, what just happened?" She frowned

"Shikamaru did we win?"

"Fraid not Ino" but that voice wasn't Shikamaru, Ino turned around to face who she knew as Kuriffu.

"It's lights out" He pulled his hand back, his hand quickly yielding a black sword. He brought his hand down and Ino braced herself for the impact, but like with Neji the impact never came. Instead she felt the cold steel slowly and gently move across the nape of her neck. That's the last thing she remembered before the world went black. Divi waved at the on looking ninja's

"Don't worry everybody, She's just knocked out with a special blade" everyone sighed in relief. Mido glanced at Shikamaru.

"Don't be late" she said to the younger boy. He sighed. What had he gotten himself into? Kakashi helped Choji as did Asuma, Ino as they carried the two back towards the others.

"Shikamaru? How did you come out unharmed? Did you give up or something?" Naruto asked

"No" He answered simply, walking away to escape further questioning

"Well it was fun getting to know you all, maybe we can train tomorrow." Mido smiled

"But for now we're going to go wash up, maybe get something to eat" Divi said

"We look forward to it" Kakashi said as he waved them off thinking of how Shikamaru was the only one who had come out unharmed, and exactly what kind of training did these kids have? After Kakashi dismissed his students, he was off to see the hokage. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright we have about two hours till that Nara kids shows up" Mido said looking at her watch

"I know your anxious Midonaito, but be patient, your chance will come." Diso reassured

"Yeah I mean come on everything is so beautiful here. I wouldn't mind getting to know the girls here." Divi grinned

"BAKA! Your not here to check out girls" Mido scolded

"Actually Mido, Divi might have a point"

"What but Diso-"

"Just listen, if we were to get 'involved' with someone 'special' it might help with our mission. And I'm sure there are plenty of kids our age around" Diso smirked

"Uh, Diso out of all the stupid things! I refuse!" Mido yelled at her older sibling

"Oh come on you know you like that Hyuga kid" Divi smirked

"What!? No way, besides this plan is just plain stupid" She crossed her arms

"No you're in denial."

"And think about it, if you gain his trust you won't have to trap him" Diso added

"Or if you gain his trust you can trap him easier" Mido smirked

"He would good addition to my collection"

"Then it's settled, and I know just the person to help us" Divi grinned evilly

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**TotallyObsessive:** Alright another cliff hanger! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and stayed tuned for the next one as well Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!


	5. A long night ahead

**TotallyObsessive:** Alright so here is the 5th chapter. I know that nobody probably reads this story but, it's fun to write so nyeh. Moving on,

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other Kishimoto original creations, if I did I would make Shino talk to everyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Uh I can't believe I'm doing this" Mido Shook her head as she approached Neji, her brothers laughing in the bushes.

"_Don't flatter him, He hates fan girls."_

She took a deep breath, he was with his whole team.

"_Challenge him to a fight, he won't resist."_

Her brothers edged her on. She knew it was now or never. So maybe she was a high level ninja, even higher than this boy. But she was still a teen and she got nervous.

"_Set the stakes. Make a deal, if you win he goes on a date with you. If he wins well let him say whatever, we know you'll win, but act unsure anway."_

"H-hey Neji" Midos' head shot up. Did she just sttuter? Yes, yes she did. Tenten and Lee turned to face her pointing behind Neji so he would relize she was present as he slowly turned around.

"_Think you can handle that?"_

"What, Oh Akira, what do you want?" he almost growled. She grinned.

"_Don't worry Shikamaru, it'll be a piece of cake." She smirked. Her new puppet was proving to be very usful, very useful indeed._

"Well I was kinda wondering… if you wanted to have another battle. Just you and me?" Neji scoffed. Mido frowned at his reaction.

"What's wrong? Are you scared to lose again?" Yeah this deffinatly got his attention

"No, I just wouldn't waste my energy fighting you when I get nothing out of it." He smirked. Boy was that the wrong move, he was just making things a whole lot easier for her.

"Alright, so what if I raise the stakes?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind hm?" Mido scratched her chin playfully. She held a finger up.

"If I win then…" she paused for effect

"You have to go on a date with me, maybe even to the festival tonight" God she wanted to disapeer right now, how much she was disgracing herself. Neji on the other hand looked at her strangly then smirked with a quick nod.

"Alright, and if I win?"

"Choose your stakes" Mido returned the smirk. This was highly amusing to both competitors.

"If that's what you want. Then if I win, you have to tell me the secret behind those cards of yours" Mido frowned, athough she smirked in her mind.

'Well he's very straightnfoward'

"Well I don't know…maybe"

"Come on, afraid you're gonna lose?"

"Fine blind boy your on!" The two shook hands as they made their way to the field, Tenten stood ready as the ref with Lee in the 'stands'

"Ok…" Tenten paused

"Begin" Mido faked a jump. Neji didn't so much as flinch as he activated his Byakugan. Mido disapeered and than reappered behind Neji, a kunai to his throat.

"Come on Neji don't give up!"

"Yosh! Use the power of youth!" His team mates cheered. Neji disapeered being replaced by a log.

'A substitution' Mido thought as she looked around. Neji came out from the trees and lunged at Mido. She disapeered again. She needed to end this quickly so, she did what anybody else would do to defeat someone, She tackled him to the ground and roughly placed the cold metal of a kunai against his neck.

"Come on give up already, you know you want to" Mido whispered seductivly in his ear. Neji smirked at this, rather amused.

"And why would I want to give up?" Mido let out an obviously fake gasp

"Aw that was mean" She whinned. Hey, she was getting pretty good at this acting thing, if she could say so her self.

(You seem to have things under control, we're gonna head out) Diso told her telipathically

(Gotcha, I'll meet up with you two later) Mido's brother mentaliy nodded and quietly snuck away. Neji easily pushed Mido off of him, due to the fact that she wasn't really trying, and started to walk away. This caught Mido off guaurd as she too got up.

"Hey wait, where are you going? I'm not done with you yet!" Neji didn't turn around as he continued to walk away with his team. He simply raised his arm to show his acknowledgement and called back to her.

"I'll pick you up at 7" And with that Neji, Tenten, and Lee disapeered. She smiled at a job well done.

(Step one complete) but inside she was expolding with joy. After all this was her first real date.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, Mido has a date for tonight so,"

"Now all we have to do is get one too" Divi finished a smuge look on his face.

"What's so bad about that?" Diso asked. Curious as to what his little brother was talking about.

"Well I mean all the girls my age are taken, except for what's her name, Sakura. And well she's just not really my type" Divi shuddered obviously not liking the idea of being with the pink haired girl…

"Oh…" Diso did have to agree. Sakura was kind of… yeah well, you know.

"Well I'm sure you'll find somebody. As for me I already have an idea as for where I'm headed." Diso smirked as he walked off towards a certain compound. After all he was turning 18 really really soon.

"Alright fine I don't need your help" Divi growled. This mission was starting to really effect the three teens like no other mission had. They were starting to act more like the kids they could never be than the dark, cold nobodies they had been their whole lives. Divi marched along trying to figure out what he was going to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow Mido. Who knew you could clean up so well?" Divi smirked amused that his siter had gotten angered so easily.

"Oh shut it Diviru! At least I have a date tonight" Divi just huffed and turned around, arms crossed over his chest.

"So Diso you got a date tonight? Ha that's a surprise" Mido laughed out loud

"As a matter of fact Mido, I do." Diso turned around rejoining the conversation.

"Well then, who's the _un_lucky lady?" Divi teased.

"She's lucky if you ask me. And if you must know,her name is-" There was knock on the door and Diso sighed,

"I'll get it" he walked over and opened the door. He turned around with a smuge grin on his face.

"Oh Akira! Your boyfriend is here!" Mido quickly walked up to the door and bonked Diso on the head. She was wearing a dark blue Kimono with a black ribbon that she tied in a bow. The very bottom of the kimono was black and gradully lightened till it turn white at the very top. The Kimono also had the silhouettes of birds dancing in the night at the bottom. Hhe had her hair back in a bun like Anko's and had hiiden her cards and other weapons in secret pockets of the kimono.The out fit practically represented the meaning of Midonaito, Midnight.

"Baka" she blushed as she faced Neji. He looked totally hot. Well hotter than usual anyway. He was wearing black tux with a black shirt and tie to match. His hair was up I his usual fashion but slicker. Over all he was just…wow.

"Sorry about that Neji, he really isn't very mature for an older brother." Neji simply nodded in understanding as the two walked out the door. Diso closed the door behind them as he tightened his own tie.

"Well it's almost seven thirty, I better go pick up my date." And with that he left a still upset Divi all alone to think about what he should do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

TotallyObessive: Alright so although I enjoy writing this story no one seems to be reading and if they are they don't feel the need to review so, now I am saying that if you read this story please review so I can know what you think. Thank you


	6. Dates and Suprises

**TotallyObsessive:** Alright so nobody is actually reading this story… but my brother feels that since we enjoy writing the story that we might as well post the chapters as long as we have them. So to anybody that is here, please enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other of Kishimoto's creations. If I did, I would make the Characters start a rock band.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you sure about that?" Mido looked up and gulped. If there was one thing she was scared of it was deffinatly rollarcoasters… and hieghts, alright so two things. But she was NOT about to admitt it. Especially to Neji. Neji nodded. (I know there are no rollarcoasters in this time but, lets use our imagination shall we?)

"B-but it's so high"

'There I go again stuttering' she thought to herself. Neji smirked.

"What's wrong" he teased "Is the big- shot fighter scared of a ride?" Mido froze… he did not just say that, did he?

"You did not just call me scared, did you" She asked as she turned to face Neji. She obviously didn't know the game he was playing so, as expected he was winning. He was getting to her and by doing that, he was getting exactly what he wanted.

"As a matter of fact," he paused "I did." That was enough, Mido grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him towards the quickly decreasing line.

"I'll show you how scared I am" she said in a very annoyed tone as she impatiently waited for it to be their turn.

'Oh I'm sure you will' Neji thought to himself as he tried to keep himself from smirking, on the outside that is. The line quickly faded away and Neji was counting the seconds until Mido (or Akira) decided she had enough. But it never came so Neji climbed into the two passenger car without a word, helping Mido up after him.

"Alright, there's no backing out now you know" Mido nodded, she understood exactly what she was doing… didn't she? Didn't she!?

'Ok this isn't so bad" she reasured herslef with a quick nod. 'Yeah, I'll be fine' But as they slowly came to the top of the gigantic ride, she wasn't to sure of herself. Finally they dropped. She closed her eyes, refusing to scream she grabbed onto Neji's arm her, nails digging into his skin as she burried her face in his shirt. Apparently not she was going to be fine. Mido was scared out of her mind. Who was she kidding? She couldn't do this. Why had she gotten herself into this? She didn't have to prove herself to anyone. What was she going to do? Was she going to die? All these questions were running through her mind but she couldn't concentrate on finding the answers right now because someone was being rather inconciderate and calling her "name" over and over again.

"Akira…Akira?" she didn't answer but she slowly opened her eyes and looked around cautiously. She was no longer in the air but on the ground. What had happened? Great another question to add to her already full book.

"Akira"

"Huh?" She felt herself being lowered, but again she didn't know why. She looked to her right only to see that Neji himself was lowering her onto the ground. As her feet touched the ground she stood up straight.

"Ahem" Neji looked at Mido.

"Yes?"

"Could you please explain to me what happened?" Mido half demanded. Neji sighed.

"You fainted" Neji said simply. Mido blinked, then she blinked again. She just couldn't comprehend what he just said.

"I… fainted?" She asked slowly, just to make sure she heard him correctly. He nodded.

"I guess you really are _terrified_ of those things." He snorted and started to count on his fingers.

"First, you closed your eyes, obiously afraid; I thought you were going to rip your eyelids with how tightly you had them closed." Mido blushed slightly embarassed. "Then, you grabbed my arm and dug your nails into it. Next you burried your face in my shoulder and lastly," he paused and looked up at Mido "You fainted"

"No that's not right, I've never fainted" Mido shook her head

"Well you have, now get over it. Besides you were scared, everyone gets scared sometimes, especially girls. They seemed to be scared of everything. But that's just because they are weak." Neji shrugged.

'What a jerk!' Mido thought. She hated when people insulted girls because of their gender. She would get him back for that one day. She'd show him guys could be just as scared as girls. Maybe even more scared then any girl would be. She could deffinatly fit that into her mission discription. 'Oh well two can play a that game.I'll go along with you, for now' Mido smirked, on the inside. On the outisde she put on an innocent face, she was getting good at this acting thing, and instead of yelling at him she put on her best pouty voice. After all her feet were kind of starting to hurt.

"Your right Neji. I am weak just like all the other women in the world" She "tripped" and fell into Neji's arms almost knocking him over from the shock. Obviously he wasn't used to this sort of treatment. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"So you wouldn't mind carrying me right?" Neji looked ay her in disbelief then sighed.

"Fine, get on" Neji crouched down as Mido climbed onto his back… very, very satisfied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"…Almost… yes!"

"You got it!" Now of course Hana Inuzuka wasn't amazed that he could hit the target, as they were both shinobi but, she was excited that her date, Kuriffu, had won the game. I guess it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. But whatever the reason for her cheers they were there and that's all that counts.

"Here" Diso said as he held out the small silver chain that he had just won. Hana looked at the chain then at Diso in disbelief.

"Really?" Hana asked him. Diso nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you might like it" And of course being Diso, he was right, well this time at least. Hana was thrilled to have this fine piece of Jewlery and this new guy wasn't turing out to be so bad either. Sure she couldn't let her guard down but, this guy might turn out to not be so bad… or so she thought.

"So what do you want to do now?" Hana asked blushing as she lifted her hair allowing Diso to clamp the necklace shut.

"How about we go on a few rides?" Diso suggested as he finished his previous task. Hana turned around and smiled.

"Ok. So which rides should we go on first?" Hana asked as they started walking again. Diso shrugged and looked at his date, she really was pretty.

"I dunno, you chose." Hana looked around.

"Alright, how about…" she paused and turned to Diso smirking slightly. A look that Diso did not take commfort in.

"There." she said pointing at a large tower. Diso was very confused, since he had never been to an amusment park let alone a festval before.

"There?" he questioned raising an eyebrow "What exactly is that?" Hana frowned

"Seriously? Do you really not know what that is?" Diso shook his head

"Wow where have you been your whole life? Some sort of secluded cave?" Hana laughed, Diso only gave a half hearted try at a chuckle.

"Heh… yea… So really, what is that…thing?" he asked trying to find the right words to descibe it.

"That, is a Spinning Top" (Is that a real ride? Oh well shrug)

"Oh" Diso said although he had no idea what his date was talking about "Now remind me what a spinning top… thing does again" Hana sighed.

"It spins you around faster and faster till you feel like your going to turn inside out, then it drops you. Really fast" She finished with a smile.

"Oh," Diso said finally coming to a true reliazation. He smiled and grabbed Hana's hand. "Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" with that the two took off towards their doom… er I mean… fun yeah fun that totally makes no sense, right?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Diviru walked around the Konoha festival aimlessly. Couples walking around him holding hands and smooching.

"Why do I have to be the only one here without a date?" Diviru sighed as he sat down on a bench.

"Tell me about it." Came a lazy reply to his left. He looked over to see none other then Shikamaru Nara.

"If you don't have a date, then why are you here in the first place?" Divi asked the lazy boy. Shikamru raised an eyebrow.

"I could be asking you the same thing" He sighed, "But if you must know, Ino pratically dragged me down here only to leave me here by myself while she ran off with her own date. Troublesome women" He grumbled. Divi looked around.

"Hey where is that friend of yours? Choji was it?" Shikamaru nodded

"He went off to the snack bar"

"Oh" Divi nodded. He just really didn't see the point as to why his sister let this puppet wander around outside of his 'prison' instead of keeping him locked up like the others. Maybe it was because if he went missing people would notice? He really didn't know but his best guess, she knew something he obviously didn't. "So what now?" he asked as if he had known Shikamaru forever.

"We sit here and-"

"Oi Shikamaru!" Shikamaru was interupted by a high pitched voice that caused him to flinch. Divi knew he was probably going to be alone again as he saw a girl with blonde hair up in four pony tails come running up to the young Nara.

"Temari, must you be so loud?" He complained while plugging his ears, she only smirked.

"Oh come on Shiki- kun, don't be such a cry baby." Shikamaru frowned, Obvioulsy not enjoying the older girls nicknames for him. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the bench. "Come on this is my last night here and I'm not waisting it waiting for you." Shikamaru mumbled a quick 'Troublesome' before waving a lazy goodbye in Divis direction, who was once again alone. He sighed again.

"Well that idea blew over. Now what do I do?" Divi looked around. There was Diso running with Hanas hand in his over to some ride or whatever, Mido laughing her head off on Neji's back while he just stood there smirking at her. Everyone around him was having fun with one person or another. And where was he? Sitting on a bench all by himself with no one to talk to, that's where. Boy, that was sad.

But the key word that I the authoress used there was well… was. Not IS therefore something has to change.

Divi looked up as he felt a figure approaching the bench where he sat. And like every other person he met tonight, the figured sighed. Divi was now aware that this person that had chosen to sit next to him was a girl. He looked slowly to his left only to be greated by the bored face of…

"NANI!?S- Suzeme" he hissed. "What are you doing here?" He whispered looking around in a parinoid manor. The mentioned girl laughed, throwing her head back.

"Oh Divi you-" he cut her off, his hand over her mouth and led her behind a couple of trees out of hearing range.

"You have to be careful around here we're on a mission remember? No real names, I'm Reiji. Mido**s**' Akira, and Diso is Kuriffu."

"Alright, alright" Suzeme nodded

"So what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were in Suna saving us sometime on our second project?" Suzeme nodded

"I got a little side tracked" She grinned "But don't worry I'm here to help now." Suzeme was a character that's for sure. She has been Midos friend for awhile now, she was very similar to Mido as well. (although she could be more random at times. Imagine that ) It was still a mystery as to how they met, but the point is, is that they did meet. Midos' brothers thought of her as another part of the family. She had long black hair kept in a similar fashion to Kurienas' except with short forehead bangs. She also had dark green eyes, reminding anyone who gazed upon them of a forest. She wore a quarter sleeved black shirt with a red tank top over it and a black skirt with slits up the sides and black shorts underneath. She also had weapons pouches and no visable headband. She was just as powerful as the others and was 15 years old. Diviru sighed.

"Let's go back to the hotel and wait for the others to come back from their dates" Suzeme smirked

"So you don't have a date huh?" She teased him

"Shut up! Let's go your starting to bug me." He snapped.

"Ok but fill me in on the situation would ya?" Divi nodded as they headed off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi sat up in a tree staring down at the youngest sibling of the mysterious trio seeing as he was the only one not wandering off on a date with one of Konohas' shinobi. There really was something wrong with them. (Not because their on dates. I just thought I'd clear that up ) The way they acted was just not normal. It was stranger then Gai and Lee and that's saying something. He had alerted Tsunade about her belief and she had agreed something was wrong.

_Flashback_

"_Now that you mention it there is something very odd about those three…"_

"_Exatly. There is something very weird about what they say and do"_

"_I understand Kakashi. I will put them under ANBU watch" kakashi nodded and with that, left the office._

_End Flashback_

They were being watched by ANBU and that's all he could do for now. He hoped nothing bad would happen, although it was highly unlikley. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he saw a mysterious girl walk up to Reiji. But before he could hear what they were talking about, he was callled by his date.

"Hey Kakashi, are you going to be up in that tree all night?" Kakashi gracefully jumped down from the tree.

"Yeah, sorry Anko" She grinned

"Come on, I want to show you something" with that she dragged him off and out of this chapter of the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TotallyObsessive: **There you have it folks. Sorry it took so long to get out but I had some writers block I hope you don't mind the new character but she will have an important role in the future. I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story. Until next time R&R thanks and good night boy it's late, I'm tired it's like 12:30! Wow that's later then I expected (p.m. for those who can't figure it out)


End file.
